SB4God (TV Series)
SB4God is a spinoff of the Nickelodeon series "SpongeBob Squarepants". This show was created by SB4God. Please don't use my story lines or add to this show without my permission. -SB4God Note from the writer: I'm completly remodeling this series, again, even by renaming it. Don't worry, one day I'll turn this into a fanfiction on Fanfiction.net and I won't be able to change it again, but this story's still in it's rough draft for now. 'Video Game' An upcoming video game, Battle for the Ocean, was anouced Sept. 18th. It is a lot like it's preceder, Battle for Bikini Bottom, but with different collectables, different places, a different plot, and the three playable characters are Plankton, Spot and Squidward. Plot Will Plankton's pet amoeba help him achive victory in his strife filled quest to outdo Mr.Krabs, or will Spot show Plankton a whole new side of him he's never noticed before- compassion? Are SpongeBob and Sandy becoming more than friends? How can Squidward make it to the top if everyone keeps shooting him down? Is Mr.Krabs becoming more or less greedy? Can Patrick hold down a full time job, as a teacher? Join your favorite colorful cast of charactors in a musical, funny, undersea spin-off series where believing in your friends is as important as believing in yourself. Charactors Main Charactors: SpongeBob Squarepants: "Never Give Up, you taught me that." -Squid to SpongeBob He is very naive, very optimistic, and very friendly. Although his ability to see the bright side of things is seen as blindness- or weirdness- he doesn't have to change, because he has something peministic people only wish for- hope. Patrick Star: "What do you see on this guitar? I see chords, notes, whole songs that i'm dying to set free. I know, It sounds weird, but it's a part of me, and it's fun. Music is the only place where I'm not considered an idiot." He's lovable, "dumb", and just as famous as his best buddy. Patrick is great at music, even though he could read a villboard, or even a music sheet, for that matter. He does everything his own way, espeacily music. Squidward Tentacles: "Keep doing what you love no matter who says you can't, no matter how many times your heart's broken. Squidward, you taught me that!" -Sponge to Squidward This cetholapod is trying out a whole new meaning to life. Armed with a really short temper, a wacky gang a friends and family, and a love of all the arts (being a struggling artist and all), he tries to be nicer and maybe even get along with SpongeBob and Patrick. Sheldon James Plankton: "I spent years after the only thing that I thought would give me closure in my life, taking down the one who I blamed for my lonely childhood, but I seriously don't care about the past anymore." This guy was a mess. After being abandoned by the only real friend he ever had, and failing again and againat trying to steal the secret formula, he adopts a pet amoeba, Spot, who might just open up his heart again. But it's when Spot's missing and Karen threatens to destroy Bikini Bottom that Plankton starts to see things clearer. Eugene Krabs: "Plankton, I'm not asking you to forgive me, because that would be too much, but could you at least listen to me? I am sorry." He's SpongeBob's mentor and Plankton's good friend. Sandra "Sandy" Cheeks: "Whenever I'm in Bikini Bottom, I feel like a part of me is miss'n... but here I am, back in Texas, and I feel like an even biggger, more important part is gone." Description coming soon. Joie Christian: (She doesn't come until Season 2.) One of Patrick's music students whom he's grown close to. She's 13 years old. Spot Ameba: "I'm not only Plankie's friend because he needed one, we were always meant to be friends." Plankton's best friend. Even though they ae pretty different, they love each other very much. Spot is so likable, he's even making friends with Gary, who usually can't stand other pets. Major charactors: Margret Squarepants: SpongeBob's mother and the owner of and Bible teacher at MSCA. Harold Squarepants: SpongeBob's dad, Mrs. Squarepants' husband and the photography and math teacher at MSCA. Harpreet: Another achiving music student in Patrick's class. Shelby: The PE coach at MSCA and a childhood friend of SpongeBob and Patrick. At first she was Patrick's bully until Patrick helped her when she crashed her racecart during a school event. Sunshine "Sunny" Angel Plankton: Plankton's older half sister. He thought she hated him because she ran away from home. It turns out, she ran away because she didn't like her father remarring after her mom died. She actually loves Plankton and Staci a lot, but sadly she can't say the same yet for her dad and his wife. Squidney Tentacles: Squidward's mother. They are very close, and have been sine Squid's father's death. Fedora Waterbeetle: Called "Feddie" by her best friends, she's another childhood schoolmate. She was one of Patrick's best friends. Now they like having some friendly competition between thier two classes (Ex. funraising, concerts). However, when it gets out of hand it's espeacily bad for Joie because these are her two favorite teachers. Spin-off A crossover spin-off called "Wander Over Squidward" has been anouced, although no more information will be released for a while. Locations Margret Squarepants Christian Academy: SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, and Shelby's old school that Patrick works at now and Joie and Harpreet go to. Bob High: Founded by the man who founded Bikini Bottem, Roberto Bottem. Staci and Pearl attend school here because Mr. Krabs and Plankton can't afford MSCA right now. Bob Middle: Rarly seen. Founded by Roberto Bottem. Bikini Bottem Elementry: Also founded by Roberto Bottem. Plankton and Mr.Krabs' old elementry school, where they ended thier friendhip as kids. The Krusty Krab: One of the most common places on the show. This is where most of them work, and where they all sing karaoke. Patrick's Music Room Episodes Category:Spin-Offs